


Retaliation

by zaffre



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, No vehicles were harmed in this fic, Supportive Sam Winchester, Swearing, Upset Dean Winchester, Witchcraft, although a motel table is in ruins, cas takes care of him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 19:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16070225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaffre/pseuds/zaffre
Summary: Written for the DeanCas Smol Things 2018 challenge.





	Retaliation

“What the fuck!”

“Dean.”

“What. The. Fuck!”

“The response does seem disproportionate to the crime.”

Dean glares at Cas. “Ya think!?”

“Well, I did say antagonizing her probably wasn’t the smartest move,” points out Sam with raised eyebrows.

“Yeah, yeah, good for you. But come on, you don’t mess with a man’s car!”

Cas hums. “I suppose one of the disadvantages of allying with Rowena is that she is more aware of our weaknesses.”

Dean grimaces. “Can I…should I try picking her up?”

Sam shrugs. “It shouldn’t damage anything, right? Plus, we can’t leave her outside like this. Someone might run her over on accident.”

Dean crouches down and delicately picks up the toy car-sized Impala and carefully puts it in the palm of his hand as he stands. “Now what?”

“Perhaps your pocket would be a safe location. Or the table in our room,” suggests Cas.

Dean gives a pained groan. “I mean, I don’t…ok.”

“Uh, how about you guys keep an eye on her in the room, and I’ll grab breakfast since we, uh, probably aren’t going anywhere soon,” says Sam, wincing in sympathy at the tortured look on Dean’s face as he gently touches his pointer finger to the Impala’s roof.

Cas squints at Dean’s palm. “I cannot sense the precise magic used, only that it was Rowena who cast the shrinking spell.”

“Shrinking? ‘Desecrating’ is more like it,” mutters Dean as he marches back to their motel room door and jams his key into the door, keeping his hand outstretched in front of himself the whole time.

“I will attempt to distract him until your return,” Cas informs Sam.

“Yeah, good luck with that.”

–

It is rather fortunate that Dean and Cas are on the bed and not sitting at the table when the Impala abruptly returns to its original size. Also fortunate is the fact that the front bumper keeps the door from opening and Sam getting an eyeful (although he does hear enough to let him know that he probably should just eat his breakfast on a bench in the park across the street).

Dean lets out a whoop of joy when he flips over and sees his Baby back to her proper dimensions.

“Perhaps the spell was on a timer,” guesses Cas.

“Or Rowena decided to stop being such a sore loser.”

“That does not seem in character,” says Cas, then frowns. “Although, there does appear to be a new problem.”

“What– oh.” Dean lets out a frustrated sigh and thumps his head back onto his pillow. “The door.”

“Yes, it is not wide enough to accommodate your vehicle’s width.”

“I got that, Cas. We really didn’t think that one through.”

“You were rather distraught,” Cas points out.

“No shit.”

“And my job was to distract you. Sam even agreed with my plan.”

“Wait, he did what?” Dean’s voice jumps up in pitch.

“I believe I was extremely successful on that front.”

“Yeah, yeah. No need to sound so smug.”

Cas raises an eyebrow.

Dean swallows and glances back toward the Impala. “So, uh, gonna need a hand here, Cas.”

Cas grabs his ass.

“Not what I meant, but that works, too.”

 

 


End file.
